


【GGAD】喝奶就选AD钙

by Ajune_Liang



Category: FB - Fandom, GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: 孕期邓真好搞越搞越上头





	【GGAD】喝奶就选AD钙

01  
格林德沃和邓布利多之间的大战一触即发。  
老魔杖的杖尖对准了昔日的爱人。  
“阿不思，你终于肯面对我了。”  
身穿三件套的教授湛蓝的眼睛对上曾经与他并肩的爱人。  
“是我们。”他垂眼，手掌抚上他平坦的肚子。  
结果第二天整一份预言家日报都是头条：  
“伟大的白巫师阿不思邓布利多竟然是个Omega？！”  
“格林沃德战败！原因竟然是忘记戴套不小心搞出人命！”  
“有知情人士透露！对立派格林德沃和邓布利多在此前的议和会议时在厕所偷情！”

02  
邓布利多为格林德沃争取到了最大程度的豁免，让他成为霍格华兹的黑魔法防御教授，每天处于他的监视中，魔法部对此不敢有太多置喙，毕竟能与格林德沃抗衡的就只有邓布利多不是吗？  
Omega身份的曝光不但没有让他失去学生们的喜爱，反而得到更多人的尊重，不过有一点让他颇为头疼，现在竟然没有人想要成为他最喜爱的学生了。因为每一个与他稍微亲近一些的学生都会在黑魔法防御课上受到大魔王来自灵魂深处的拷问：是什么让阿不思邓布利多这么喜欢你？  
“我在那么一刹那似乎看到了阿瓦达索命的那道绿光。”他的一个学生纽特这样对他说。

03  
艾米丽——他们女儿的出生并没有使大魔王脸上的阴郁少了一些，反而还有所增加。  
阿不思以前怀着的时候极其依赖他身上的信息素，因为怀孕而丰盈起来的身体更是深得他心，艾米丽出生以后，阿不思每天除了在学校一回家就围着孩子转，明明一些可以用魔法咒语搞定的事情他偏偏要用麻瓜的方式来，但格林德沃对此毫无办法。  
他的爱人穿着白色睡袍抱着他们的女儿沐浴在从窗台洒进的一米阳光下，几个月没有修剪的红褐色长发凌乱地披在肩上，阳光在睫毛上跃动，女儿挥动的小手让肩上的布料缓缓滑落，那一小片裸露的肌肤让他浑身上下都精神了起来，好吧他承认主要是下半身。阿不思已经很久没有和他亲热了，孩子的事情让阿不思每天晚上都睡眠不足，他也不忍心再去折腾他。  
他轻轻地走过去，在阿不思暴露在空气中的肩头上落下一个吻，他的阿不思还是这么敏感，肌肤因为他的亲吻微微颤动，颈侧的腺体因此散发出更加浓郁的气息，一丝甜甜的奶味闯进他的鼻腔，他还没来得及确定，阿不思就扭头给了他一个早安吻。  
“你先去吃早饭吧，我再抱抱她。”  
格林德沃将头埋在他的颈边闷哼了一声，又摸了摸他的屁股才走出了房间。  
于是，大魔王就这样轻易地被打发了。

04  
阿不思将原本滑落的浴袍又拉低了一些，露出被奶水充盈的乳房，艾米丽循着奶香，小嘴含住他的乳头，他感受到乳汁源源不断地流向女儿的嘴里，看着艾米丽他露出了慈母的微笑。  
男性Omega会生孩子这他是知道的，但是男性Omega会奶孩子这件事他还是在他的双乳胀痛时才发现的。这件事本来可以交给奶妈，或者将乳汁挤到奶瓶里，但他选择了自己亲自喂，这让他更有一种为人父母的感觉。艾米丽吃饱了，乳头被吸得又红又肿，溢出来的乳汁挂在乳尖上最终还是承受不住重力的作用渗进了浴袍。尽管他已经将奶水挤进奶瓶备用，但他的双乳还是涨得厉害，穿上衬衫和马甲之后透过衣服还是能看见突出的乳尖，这让他不得不穿上束胸衣，束胸衣紧紧拴住他的乳房，他明显得感觉到有几滴乳汁就这样硬生生被挤了出来沾在了布料上。他穿上三件套，潦草地将头发松松地扎起来就走出了卧室，他知道在里面折腾久了格林德沃是会起疑的。  
他并没有将这件事情告诉格林德沃，虽然都是夫妻了，但对于他自己像女性一样给孩子哺乳这件事情上他还是感觉有点羞耻的。格林德沃没有发现，那他也就不出声了，反正艾米丽应该很快就会断奶了，他有些侥幸地想道。

05  
阿不思拉开椅子坐在餐桌旁，拿起叉子戳破了那个煎得刚刚好的荷包蛋，金黄色的蛋液缓缓流出，香气四溢，但格林德沃闻到的不是这个，他闻到了一阵比刚刚在卧室里更加浓郁的奶香味。  
他漫不经心地问了一句：“你让佣人在厨房里热了牛奶吗？”  
阿不思切开培根的手一顿，也许是自己做贼心虚，格林德沃这个问题让他背脊一凉，但很快他就镇定下来随即摇了摇头，一脸无辜地看向自己的丈夫，问：“怎么了？”  
格林德沃没有错过阿不思眼神的微妙变化，但他继续切着盘子里的肉，说道：“没什么，只是突然想喝罢了。”  
“那我现在叫佣人去做。”阿不思刚想起身就被格林德沃的手掌压住了。  
“不用了，亲爱的，只是一时兴起而已，更何况我们上班很快迟到了。”格林德沃吃完盘子里最后一片番茄之后对他说。  
阿不思看了一眼挂在墙上的钟，“噢梅林的胡子，我们是该快点了，迟到可不是一个教授很好的表率。”  
出门前他的丈夫站得有些太近了，导致他穿好鞋之后一转身就撞上了他的胸膛，格林德沃抬手用指尖轻轻拂过他的脸侧：“胡子上沾着面包的碎屑也不是一个教授很好的表率噢，邓布利多教授。”  
阿不思被他逗笑了，刚刚紧张的心情被一扫而空，不过他还是不知道为什么格林德沃突然想要喝牛奶，他以前从来不喝的，像他声称的一样，拒绝一切甜食。  
但是格林德沃却好像知道了他的阿不思为什么闻上去一股奶香味，但他还需要进一步的查证，在霍格华兹也许是个好机会，这可以排除家里的干扰项，在去学校的路上他这样想道。

06   
欢乳胀痛的感觉真不好受，特别是穿上束胸衣之后，他的乳头敏感极了，衬衫的细小摩擦都会让他汗毛直竖。  
他从来没有这么希望早点下课，让他可以回办公室摆脱身上的布料。他急匆匆用无声魔咒收拾好他的教案，他一刻也等不了了。他的学生们很奇怪，教授平时在下课后会在讲台漫悠悠地收拾教案然后耐心地回答同学们的问题。  
纽特对刚刚上课的内容有很多疑问：“教授？ ”  
邓布利多对他扯出一个牵强的笑： “ Later .”然后就大跨步地走出课室。  
准时下课的格林沃德觉得他很有可能又得在变形课课室门口等上二十分钟，阿不思对孩子们总是这么热心，但他宁愿呆站着等阿不思也不愿意面对那群小怠子多一秒钟。一反常态，他今夭刚走出课室就看见行色匆匆的阿不思，他还没来得及叫出他的名字，又是那一股熟悉的甜味钻进他的鼻腔，随着阿不思消失在转角而消散。  
蝴蝶偶尔扇动翅膀，可能会引起一场龙卷风，大魔王格林沃德相信这一切不是偶然，他的阿尔究竟有什么瞒着他？   
阿不思回到办公室额头上已经覆上一层薄汗，他将脱下的衬衫和马甲随便扔在了一旁的沙发上而不是像往常那样一丝不苟地挂好。他半靠在办公桌上，脱去外衣的自己简直就像刚从牛奶缸里捞出来一样甜腻极了，他将束胸衣脱了下来，上面还留有两滩奶渍，他不得不对它下了一个清洁咒，胸前那两团可怜的软肉终子得到了释放。  
伟大的白巫师阿不思邓布利多无所不能，但他低头看着自己胸前涨起的两团软肉却皱起了眉头，毫无办法。他试着用手掌轻轻地托起它们，指尖轻轻地按压，他能感受到里面有一小块硬块，这也许就是他又涨又疼的原因。少了束胸衣的束缚，这让他松了一口气，思绪放松下来的后果是，他忽略了办公室的大门处发生的魔法波动。他的丈夫，盖勒特格林德沃，在他光着上半身，手掌揉着胸脯的软肉时，闯进了他的办公室。惊吓让他没有控制好揉捏的力度，他感受到乳汁划过指间，还有格林德沃黏在他身上热烈的视线。  
格林德沃不费吹灰之力就破了阿不思办公室门上的咒语。咒语看上去简单实则非常巧妙，但他可是大魔王格林德沃，他还是阿不思的Alpha ，虽然这有些侵犯隐私，但抱着追求真理的态度格林德沃将这一丝丝犹豫迅速抛诸于脑后。  
门后的场景太过于香艳，味道也令人陶醉，让他不禁止住脚步他的阿尔赤裸着上半身，手掌轻拢在胸前却遮不住那道起伏的弧度，透过指间他还能看见红肿的乳头在空气中颤巍巍地立着，像挂在枝头熟透了的浆果待人采摘。  
他们几乎是同时念起无杖咒语，但是格林德沃更胜一筹，他将阿不思想要拿起的外套轻而易举地甩落在地。阿不思的肌肤以肉眼可见的速度泛起红，从胸口一直蔓延至脖子，他似乎有些恼羞成怒，朝格林德沃扔起书来，而格林德沃一边朝他走来，一边毫不费力地将书都甩到一边，砸在地板上发出一阵阵响声。接着是阿不思他自己，被强制张开手臂钉在了他的办公桌上动弹不得，胸前隆起的肉团彻底地暴露在他的丈夫眼前。  
他不敢直视格林德沃，这太羞耻了，梅林的胡子啊，他真想将自己变成一只鸵鸟然后将头埋进土里，他还在试图挣脱格林德沃的栓桔，直到一股熟悉的气味涌进他的鼻腔，凌冽而具有压迫感，还夹杂着怒气，来自他丈夫的信息素，Omega 服从本性让他停下了挣扎。格林沃德将身体卡进他的双腿间，指尖轻戳充血的乳尖，阿不思紧咬下唇忍住了一声呻吟，一滴乳白色的奶水从小孔里流了出来。格林德沃用舌尖卷走沾在指尖的乳汁，居高临下地看着他的 omega 。  
“亲爱的阿尔，你怎么敢瞒着你的Alpha？怎么敢剥夺你的丈夫为你分担痛苦的权利？ ”

07  
阿不思回到办公室额头上已经覆上一层薄汗，他将脱下的衬衫和马甲随便扔在了一旁的沙发上而不是像往常那样一丝不苟地挂好。他半靠在办公桌上，脱去外衣的自己简直就像刚从牛奶缸里捞出来一样甜腻极了，他将束胸衣脱了下来，上面还留有两滩奶渍，他不得不对它下了一个清洁咒，胸前那两团可怜的软肉终于得到了释放。  
伟大的白巫师阿不思邓布利多无所不能，但他低头看着自己胸前涨起的两团软肉却皱起了眉头，毫无办法。他试着用手掌轻轻地托起它们，指尖轻轻地按压，他能感受到里面有一小块硬块，这也许就是他又涨又疼的原因。  
少了束胸衣的束缚，这让他松了一口气，思绪放松下来的后果是，他忽略了办公室的大门处发生的魔法波动。  
他的丈夫，盖勒特格林德沃，在他光着上半身，手掌揉着胸脯的软肉时，闯进了他的办公室。惊吓让他没有控制好揉捏的力度，他感受到乳汁划过指间，还有格林德沃热烈的视线。

08  
格林德沃不费吹灰之力就破了阿不思办公室门上的咒语。  
咒语看上去简单实则非常巧妙，但他可是大魔王格林德沃，他还是阿不思的Alpha，虽然这有些侵犯隐私，但抱着追求真理的态度格林德沃将这一丝丝犹豫迅速抛诸于脑后。  
门后的场景太过于香艳，味道也令人陶醉，让他不禁止住脚步。  
他的阿尔赤裸着上半身，手掌轻拢在胸前却遮不住那道起伏的弧度，透过指间他还能看见红肿的乳头在空气中颤巍巍地立着，像挂在枝头熟透了的浆果待人采摘。  
他们几乎是同时念起无杖咒语，但是格林德沃更胜一筹，他将阿不思想要拿起的外套轻而易举地甩落在地。阿不思的肌肤以肉眼可见的速度泛起红，从胸口一直蔓延至脖子，他似乎有些恼羞成怒，朝格林德沃扔起书来，而格林德沃一边朝他走来，一边毫不费力地将书都甩到一边，砸在地板上发出一阵阵响声。接着是阿不思他自己，被强制张开手臂钉在了他的办公桌上动弹不得，胸前隆起的肉团彻底地暴露在格林沃德眼前。  
他不敢直视格林德沃，这太羞耻了，梅林的胡子啊，他真想将自己变成一只鸵鸟然后将头埋进土里，他还在试图挣脱格林德沃的桎梏，直到一股熟悉的气味涌进他的鼻腔，凌冽而具有压迫感，还夹杂着怒气，来自他丈夫的信息素，Omega服从本性让他停下了挣扎。  
格林沃德将身体卡进他的双腿间，指尖轻戳充血的乳尖，阿不思紧咬下唇忍住了一声闷哼，一滴乳白色的奶水从小孔里流了出来。格林德沃用舌尖卷走沾在指尖的乳汁，居高临下地看着他的Omega。  
“亲爱的阿尔，你怎么敢瞒着你的Alpha？怎么敢剥夺你的丈夫为你分担痛苦的权利？”

09   
手掌顺着腰线向上滑动，拇指恶劣地擦过红肿的乳头，另一只手掌拢住如少女般娇嫩的乳房，格林德沃远远不满足于此，低头用舌尖滑过挺立的乳珠。接下来陌生而又熟悉的触感让阿不思一度失声，格林德沃的嘴唇紧贴他的胸口，就像他们的女儿艾米丽一样吮吸着他的乳头，他能明显感觉到乳汁渡到了对方的嘴里，他甚至能听见格林德沃的喉结因吞咽上下滚动的声音，羞耻和快感轮番轰炸着他的大脑，但无论是哪一样都足够将他带上高潮。  
啊，梅林，他不确定自己有没有叫了出来，现在的他脑子一片空白，一大波爱液涌出后穴，他的裤子湿得能拧出水来，但他的阴茎还是硬邦邦地柞在内裤里，他觉得刚刚自己仅仅是因为被格林德沃吸了一下乳头就达到了一个无精高潮，因为这一层认知，他身上的排红彻底蔓延到了耳朵根，但不可否认的是，格林德沃的做法让他舒服了很多。  
“阿尔，在高潮的时候要记得叫盖尔而不是那个该死的梅林。”  
说罢，格林德沃捏住他的下巴给了他一个带有奶味的吻。他在格林德沃嘴里尝到了自己的味道，又想起了刚刚他趴在自己胸前吮吸的模样，气急败坏地推揉着他的胸膛。  
“你不是不吃甜食吗？还说这个爱好太过孩子气。”阿不思试图在言语上为自己的处境扳回一城。格林德沃循着逐渐变得浓郁的奶香凑到他的腺体旁，低沉的声线在耳边响起：  
“我的绝对在你面前总会变成例外。”  
他沉溺在格林德沃的话中，他总是这么巧舌如簧，阿不思心想，无论哪一方面都是。格林德沃没有心思再与西裤纽扣纠缠，无杖魔咒让一切变得省事多了，他们终于赤裸地紧贴在一起。他捞起阿不思的大腿，让他们好好地缠住自己的腰，手掌顺着大腿根一直往上，掌心拨起的肉浪让他爱不释手。年轻的阿不思总是这么瘦削，婚后特别是生下艾米丽之后逐渐丰盈起来的身材简直让他魂牵梦萦，无奈阿不思满腔心思全部栽在他们的女儿身上，一点都不关注自己丈夫无处宣泄的欲望，想到这里格林德沃报复似的啃咬他乳晕周围细嫩的皮肤，如他所愿地在上面留下一个齿印。  
“你总是对小孩子关心过度。”格林德沃吃味地用力掐了掐他腿根的嫩肉“好久都没有让我碰了。”就算是聋子也听得出格林德沃言语中的那些含沙射影，这么多年了，他的爱人还是这么爱吃醋，现在连他的学生甚至他的女儿也不放过。  
阿不思叹了口气，同样轻而易举地破掉了格林德沃在他手臂上施的魔咒。他的脚跟带着浓烈的性暗示蹭着格林德沃的后腰，小腿将他夹得更紧了一些，让对方炽热的阴茎磨蹭着自己被粘液润湿的会阴。他挺起胸膛，像献宝一般将双乳朝对方靠近，手臂自然地环过格林沃德的后颈将他拉近自己，玫瑰花香，他真正的气味，正源源不断地从腺体里散发出来。  
“现在，好好行使你作为丈夫的权利吧，盖尔。”  
阿不思在他手下像一台竖琴，每一次指尖的拨动都会惹来一阵轻颤和高低不一的低吟。多少年过去了，他的肌肤依旧光滑，现在还透着玫瑰排红的颜色。插到深处的阴茎将原本充盈在甫道的爱液挤了出来，发出一阵让人听了口千舌燥的水声。他们无比地契合，雨道的嫩肉无比紧密地吮吸着他的阴茎，下面的那张小嘴在生下艾米丽之后依然紧致，紧紧地拴住他的根部然后抽离的时候又恋恋不舍地吸着他的龟头，惹得他恨不得将双囊也撞进这个贪吃的小洞里。  
圆润饱满的臀部在他的掌中被揉捏成不同的形状，细嫩的皮肤上被印上斑驳的指印。阿不思浑身上下都是格林沃德的印记，胸口是重灾区，格林德沃对他双乳的迷恋接近痴迷，啧啧的吮吸声刺激到了他最敏感的那条神经，他用手臂遮住自己的眼睛不去直视格林德沃。  
“我每吸一口，你下面就会咬得更紧，承认吧阿尔，你很享受这个。”格林德沃舔了舔上唇，居高临下地看着阿不思，下身还在不断地挺动，换着角度戳弄着紧闭的生殖腔口。  
“阿尔，我们再生一个吧。”阿不思湛蓝的眼珠子早就被泪水充盈，他急促地摇着头，“要生自己生去！生了还不是我来奶！我的胸口…呜嗯 …… 啊 …… ！”  
脆弱的生殖腔经不住Alpha的软磨硬泡，龟头硬生生地卡进窄小的入口，他像只濒死的凤凰般向后仰着头，发出的呻吟声明显地升了一个调，结紧紧地卡在生殖腔口，紧接着微凉的精液尽数冲刷着敏感的生殖腔壁，没有受过一丁点抚慰的阴茎也断断续续地射出了点点白沫。阿不思首先从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，气恼地拍打格林德沃的胸口，要不是他的结现在还卡在他的体内，他甚至还想用脚去踢他。  
“你个混蛋！ " 大魔王无声地忍受着爱人无伤大雅的打骂，低头如视珍宝般地亲吻他的额头。“要知道，你的丈夫随时可以为你效劳。”  
看来我的胸口一时半会好不了了，阿不思苦恼地想。


End file.
